


Cafe

by seunrig



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunrig/pseuds/seunrig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong didn't even like coffee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe

Jiyong didn’t even like coffee. The taste was simply not to his liking, yet every morning he made sure to walk down to the newly opened cafe in front of his home and order a small coffee with milk and no sugar. His friends always questioned him on why he would go if he didn’t even like what they served but he never said anything. The answer, really, was too embarrassing.

Again, this morning he dressed as well as he could even though he didn’t have to work and walked into the cafe, his back straightened and his eyes forward as he made his way to the counter.

“One small coffee please-”

“Milk and no sugar.”

He was taken aback at the cashier finishing his order for him. When he looked over the machine he nearly broke out into a huge smile. It was Seungri.

“How did you know?”

“You’ve been ordering the same thing everyday for two weeks now. It would be weird if I didn’t know.” He laughed a little and punched in the order. Jiyong began to take out his wallet to pay the $2.95, but Seungri stopped him.

“It’s on the house.” He smiled. “You can sit down. I’ll bring it to you. You’re going to sit in the same seat you always do, right?” Jiyong somehow couldn’t get the words to leave his mouth and just stupidly nodded. Once he sat down in the booth at the corner of the cafe right next to the window, he began to feel the heat rise into his cheeks and then his ears. Seungri knew him. He had memorized his order and had remembered where he sat. He kept biting his nails and tapping his fingers on the table anxiously.

“Whoa whoa whoa.” He looked up to see Seungri walking as slowly as he could with the hot coffee in his hands. Jiyong began to stand up to help him, but he was quickly shut down. “No it’s okay. I don’t need help.”

Still, Jiyong didn’t sit down until the coffee was safely on the table and Seungri was looking at him, all smiles. “Umm..”

“I’ll just sit here!” And before Jiyong could even think to object, Seungri was sitting right across from him pulling down his sleeves and then propped his elbows on the table.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” As Jiyong asks the question he’s sure that, yes, he should be. Really, he’s asking why Seungri is sitting here across from him.

“I should, but look around.” He gestured toward the empty tables. “Who am I working for? Anyways, I’ve been wanting to talk to your for awhile now. You always come in here, order the same thing, sit in the same spot and stay for the same amount of time. Why?” He looked genuinely curious and Jiyong wasn’t sure how to answer without sounding like a creep.

Truthfully, when the cafe opened a few weeks ago Jiyong had only planned on attending the grand opening and then never stepping foot inside of it again. Even if he didn’t really like coffee, nothing beat the cheap prices that would come with the opening of a new place. He remembered walking in, trying to see over the crowd of people who had decided to occupy the entrance. The line had been so long and by the time he had gotten to the front he had forgotten why he had come in the first place.

“Good morning. It’s busy right?” The bright laugh of the man behind the cash register made Jiyong straighten his back. “I’m sure it will only be like this for today. Honestly, the coffee isn’t that good.”

Jiyong couldn’t help but stare after him as he poured out coffee into the small cup and hand it over the counter to him. He took it silently, watching as the man’s eyes scanned over to the next customer in line. Ever since then, Jiyong had come to the cafe every day, ordering the same thing because really, he wasn’t interested in what he bought. He just wanted to see Seungri. He never talked to him except to order his drink and never made actual contact with him until today. It’s just that there was something about him that interested Jiyong and being able to see him was enough.

“I just like routine,” Jiyong said, taking a sip from his cup.

“Ah, so you’re a bit boring, huh?”

Jiyong nearly burned himself as he almost slammed the cup down on the table. “I’m not boring!”

Seungri laughed at his expression and sat back, smiling slightly. “If you say so.”

“Seungri!” They both jumped at the booming voice that echoed throughout the cafe. When Jiyong looked up, he saw a man with a cap pulled over his face standing at the counter, glancing around. Seungri stood up and was about to run out of the booth when Jiyong held out his arm to stop him, but in the process his hand grazed the hot cup of coffee and it spilled out onto Seungri’s clothes. The pained yell that came from Seungri made Jiyong cringe. All of the coffee had spilled onto his leg and Jiyong was standing up, taking a bunch of napkins and throwing them onto Seungri’s leg.

“I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry.”

Seungri waved him away and held up the clump of coffee stained napkins, placing them on the table. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” But Jiyong could see underneath the forced smile and watched as Seungri walked toward his boss.

He stared at the mess he had made releasing a sigh and drying off the table surface with as many napkins as he could and carried the empty cup to the front, placing it on the counter. He couldn’t even bear to look up and make eye contact with Seungri, staring down at his shoes and slowly making his way to the front door.

But just as he reached the front door, he felt a hand grab hold of his upper arm. Jiyong looked back to see Seungri behind him. “Hey, I hope you don’t feel bad about earlier. I’m fine, really. Don’t worry.” Jiyong nodded slowly and was just about to release himself from Seungri’s grip when he felt his hold on him tighten slightly.

“You’re coming tomorrow…right?”

And Jiyong was surprised at that, glancing up. He thought of it for a few seconds, wondering if he really would come again and the answer was obvious.

“Yeah.”

Seungri smiled this huge bright smile, let Jiyong go and waved before returning back to his work.

“Tomorrow,” he whispered to himself and left the cafe feeling light.


End file.
